


Made Right By His Hand

by outoftheashes, Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, No Safeword, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, POV Alternating, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Switch Sam Winchester, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Dean loves Sam, not just his alpha. Problem is, he never told his mate or his brother about his feelings. Time to set the record straight with a stern chat and a spanking or two - in front of Sam and Cas.





	Made Right By His Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> I was supposed to write this fic by myself but in the end, I decided I had to include my buddy Holly/Wearingdeantoprom. For my sake and hers!
> 
> Jsyk: Dean says no but gets spanked anyway. If that's not your cup of tea, don't bother reading it at all. We're not trying to inform people on kinks or how to behave in a relationship, this is just a simple fantasy.
> 
> There is no safeword. Again, if this bothers you, turn back now.

  
Michael walks into the kitchen where Dean is busy washing dishes, taking a moment to admire his beautiful omega. He places a possessive hand on Dean's lower back. "There's a matter I need to discuss with you. Chores can wait."

"Yeah?" Dean asks then reaches for another plate.  
  
"Dean," Michael warns, his hand traveling to his omegas ass. "Put the plate down.”

Dean sighs and obeys.

Michael gropes Dean's clothed ass. "Let's discuss this in another room so we can sit. The kitchen isn't very comfortable."

“All right,” Dean says, swallowing audibly.

Michael hums in approval and steers Dean towards the living room. "You smell... concerned. To say the least. I wonder what has caused that? Could it be you already know what I wish to talk to you about?"

“I don't know what you're pissed about. I'm concerned because of your damn alpha tone."

"Treat me with respect. I don't tolerate brats, if you recall. Take a seat and we can start." Michael's eyes narrow, nostrils flaring as the alpha inside him begs to let loose.

Dean sighs through his nose and plunks down on the couch. “ _Fine_.”

Michael sits down as well, deliciously close to his omega. "Cas should be here any second. He needs to hear this too."

"Why would Cas have anything to do with this?”

  
"Because what we're going to discuss involves his omega," Michael murmurs, reaching out to rub Dean's plush bottom lip. "And Cas is my brother. His support will be appreciated regardless."

"Am I interrupting?" Cas asks as he comes into the living room.

"No, you aren't. In fact, you're right on time," Michael replies, sending his brother a fond look. "Please... join us."

Cas sits in an armchair opposite the couch, taking in Dean's sour expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Not yet but it will be," Michael promised. He licks his lips before continuing. "We need to talk about Dean... And his feelings for Sam."  
  
"What?" Cas asks in surprise.  
  
Dean goes stiff next to Michael.  

"Dean's in love with his brother," Michael rasps, leaning forward a little. "I figured you had a right to know. And that you should have a say in what's done about it."

Cas worries his lip and looks between Dean and Michael. "For how long?"  
  
"No time at all! Because it’s not true,” Dean snaps.

"Dean," Michael says slowly, his alpha voice back full force. "You can't lie about this. Not to me. It's so painfully obvious. Also, as I'm sure you know, your behavior is unacceptable.”

“You could have _asked_ me about it instead of dragging me out in front of Cas!”

"Really? And that would have done what?” Michael shoots back. “It would have been a waste of time.”

"So what is this? An intervention or something?"  
  
" _Dean_ ,” Cas says. It isn't with alpha tone. It’s more pleading but Dean bristles all the same.

"No," Michael growls, his eyes flashing with anger. "It's not an intervention. I'm not condemning your feelings as wrong. It's the secret I am upset about. The fact you kept such a big part of yourself from me."

Dean's still looking pouty but his body relaxes ever so slightly. “What happens now?”

"That depends in part on Cas," Michael murmurs after a few quiet moments. "Perhaps he'd be interested in allowing you space to get closer to your brother, for example."

Dean shakes his head. "No. Forget it. Sam can't know."  
  
"I'd be willing to do that,” Cas says, ignoring Dean's outburst.

Michael grins at his brother, he can't help it. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Cas smiles back despite the fuming omega in the room.  
  
“This isn't funny,” Dean says, scowling.

"It's absolutely funny," Michael says with a short burst of laughter. "And now you'll be punished. I have a feeling you'll like this part even less."

“No!”

“Castiel… text Sam or something. We need him in here before I can continue.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,” Sam says, wide eyed as he enters the room. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean flinches at the sound of Sam's voice. “Not really.”  
  
"Take a seat, Sam,” Cas instructs.

“Yes, sir,” Sam murmurs and obeys, kneeling by his alpha but his eyes continue to bore into Dean.

“Good boy,” Cas says, voice full of praise.

“You can tell him,” Michael offers, reaching out to stroke Dean's hair.

“Tell me what?”

Cas licks his lips and takes Sam's hand. "Dean..." Cas runs his thumb over Sam's knuckles. "Dean is in love with you.”

Sam's breath hitches and he stares at Cas slack jawed. "That makes no sense.”

Dean lets out a shuddered breath.  
  
"What about it doesn't make sense?" Cas presses.

“He's my brother.”  
  
"So? The heart wants what the heart wants.”

"But... I never noticed anything," Sam rasps, turning his attention back to Dean.

“I did,” Michael says.

“What have you noticed?"

"How his eyes linger on you as you leave the room. How he finds excuses to touch you,” Michael explains gently. Far more gently than Dean had been expecting.

“Oh,” Sam says.

Just ‘oh.’ Not exactly the most promising reaction.

"And, of course, there's the most important evidence of all. The fact that he hasn't denied it,” Cas tells Sam.

"Cas..." Sam pauses, licking his lips. "Can I go to Dean, please?"

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Sam scoots over to Dean in seconds, pulling him off the couch. “Dean.”

Dean wants to hide and pout but he stubbornly glares a challenge at his brother.

“Why are you glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong.”

"Just waiting for you to tell me to fuck off."

Sam shakes his head. “I wouldn't do that.”

“What then?”

Sam gazes at Cas and Michael for permission. “Can I…”

“Go ahead,” Michael says, voice almost sweet.

“Yes,” Cas urges.

Dean's brow furrows in confusion.

“Stop freaking out.” Sam leans forward into Dean and kisses the edge of his mouth.

“Easy for you to say,” Dean says with a small whine.

“I guess it is,” Sam admits, giving Dean another gentle kiss.

Dean leans in to kiss Sam harder. Meanwhile, Sam's digging his fingers into Dean's hair. Slick drips from both of their asses.

“That's enough for now. Dean needs to be punished before you boys do anything else.”

“Michael, please.” Dean freezes against Sam before pulling back slightly.

“Dean,” Michael says, voice low and rough. “Bend that ass over my knee. _Now_. I won't ask you again.”

Dean huffs and shakily bends himself over Michael's knees.

"There you go," Michael purrs, yanking Dean's pants and underwear down under his ass.  

Dean flinches. “Michael…”  
  
Michael caresses Dean's ass cheeks. "If you're trying to get out of this, keep quiet.”

Dean does, at least for a moment. He's rewarded with a pretty hot view - while he's been scared and dreading his upcoming discipline, Sam's presenting to his own alpha. Showing off his naked ass. Huh. He's a bit upset he missed seeing Sam undress.

“Can't there be a different punishment?” Dean asks, keeping his eyes on Sam.

“Absolutely not,” Michael says coolly, giving Dean's ass a smack.  
  
Dean yelps, his back going rigid.  
  
Cas moans, smoothing his hands over Sam’s ass and bends to kiss him. Probably right on his hole, the lucky bastard. "Beautiful. So good for me, Sam.”

"Please, alpha," Sam pants, his eyes landing on Dean. "I need you."  
  
Michael hits Dean's other ass cheek. "Admit you were wrong, love."

“No,” Dean growls.

Cas positions himself and presses into Sam with a groan.  
  
Sam whimpers, his fingers clawing at the ground. "Thank you."

_It's really too bad I got the strict alpha._

Okay, no, that's sort of a lie. He _loves_ Michael and his asshole demands but right now he doesn't want to admit it. Doesn't want to say a traditional family is what he _needs_.

Michael tsks, spanking Dean harder. "Then I'll spank you until you're red and hurting."

  
" _Fine_ ," Dean says through his teeth.

"Why do you insist on being so damn stubborn?" Michael demands, continuing to hit him. "You know how I feel about brats - and yet you insist on being one."

Dean looks over his shoulder at Michael. "I'm not being a brat."

"Wrong answer." Michael really starts in on Dean then, alternating between his cheeks and his hole, his hits no longer holding back.  
  
Soon Dean lets out a sob. His lashes are heavy with tears. Michael hadn't even confronted him alone. He had to bring the others into this and it's so _humiliating_.

_So fucking stupid. Michael, you asshat._

He doesn't dare say it out loud but in his head? Oh yeah, he's cursing up a storm. Can't get punished for thoughts!

"Ready to say it? Tell us what you did wrong," Michael prods before attacking Dean’s ass with another round of spankings.  
  
Dean lets out another cry, his tears falling freely. "I'm sorry, Michael! I'm so sorry."

Michael hums in approval. He spreads Dean's cheeks and spanks Dean five times on his tender hole. "For what, beautiful boy?"  

Dean's body arches in an attempt to twist away from the smacks to his already sore hole. "For being a brat!”

“What else, my love?” Michael holds Dean down with both hands to stop his squirming.

"For-" Dean huffs. This part is the _worst._ Listing off his naughty behavior will _never_ be fun. "For keeping secrets from my alpha."

“Good. Was that so hard?” Michael breathes, stroking Dean's flaming ass.

“Yes!”

"You clearly need reminders about who's in charge. Which, frankly, surprises me. Rules have been laid down since day one. You know them by heart. And yet you act like this?"

“It's not fair that you confronted me in front of Cas,” Dean pouts. He _knows_ it's a bad idea. He _knows_ it could lead to another round of spankings - but Dean is upset about this, dammit. Rules don't erase feelings.

"You put this on yourself," Michael says curtly. "It's your fault. If you want to continue bitching, have at it. But you screwed up. I am well within my rights as alpha to confront you in front of Cas if I see fit. You're just embarrassed you were caught. You aren't sorry you did what you did by the looks of things. Do you need more spankings? Because I can give you more."

_Holy fuck, he really isn't kidding around._

Which, yeah, Dean already knew - but _damn._ That tone is enough to make Dean cringe.

“No! Please, Michael!” he finally gasps out.

"Then stop being so mouthy. If you behave, you'll get a great reward."

Dean heaves a sigh. “I'm sorry for being bratty again, alpha.”

Michael gives Dean's ass a squeeze. "Why don't you keep Sam company? Let him play with you? I'd particularly love it if he fucked you when he gets the chance.”  
  
"Yes! Please!" Sam gasps, wiggling on Cas's dick.

Dean wipes his eyes and makes his way over to Sam. He lays down on his belly to be level with him, and to save his tender ass. After a few seconds of watching him, Dean moves in for a tentative kiss.

Sam moans softly, burying a hand in Dean's hair. "Your poor ass. Does it need kisses?"

"Fuck yes!” Dean can't hold back the excitement. _God_ , Sam's mouth on his ass? Yeah, Dean will take that no problem.  
  
"I'm close, Sam,” Cas gasps.

“So come. Knot me, alpha!”

Two more thrusts and Cas does, crying out Sam's name. He bends forward and kisses Sam between his shoulder blades.

“ _Dean_.”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

Sam's staring at Dean, so fucking _hungry._ That's the only word for that look and it has Dean shivery with want.

“We seriously need some alone time.”

“ _Yes._ I mean… if my punishment is over.” Dean looks over his shoulder at Michael.

Michael watches Dean, eyes dark and full of lust. "Your punishment is over."

Dean turns to kiss Sam again. "Then yeah. I think that'd be good."

"Aren't you going to take care of that?”

“Take care of what, Castiel?” Michael asks in a way that makes Dean's toes curl. _God_ , he's hot like this. When he hasn't come but clearly wants to.

_What's Michael waiting for?_

“Your dick,” Cas says, and Dean doesn't need to look to know Cas is smiling.

"And how, exactly, should I take care of my dick, dear brother?" Michael asks, voice soft.

"You have an omega right there."  
  
Dean whimpers, hole clenching. He's sore but the tone of Michael's voice is making him wet. Well, _wetter._

"Sounds like you _want_ me to touch him. You seem to forget that I was offering Dean's hole to Sam.”  

“What do _you_ want?”

Michael pauses. It's clear he's seriously thinking that question over. “I'll show you when your knot deflates.”

Apparently, Dean’s not the only one feeling a little incesty today. He's _so_ okay with this development. It's not often Cas and Michael get intimate and it's quite a treasure to see.

“I can't wait,” Cas says, voicing what Dean and probably everyone else is thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Cas is free of Sam, Michael picks Cas up bridal style. “Time to go to my room.”

“Hey!” Cas flails about, cheeks flaming and Sam finds it fucking adorable. “Not where our omegas can see!”

“Get over it, little brother.”

Sam rolls his eyes as they leave the room, still bickering.

“So,” Dean says, drawing out the word as he wiggles his brows. “Do I get sloppy seconds?”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “No.”

“Why not? That's _so_ unfair! It'd be so hot -”

Sam growls and manhandles Dean onto his back, nudging his legs further apart as he pulls his pants and underwear the rest of the way down. “Because,” he says, touching Dean's slick hole. “You are _meant_ to bottom. All the time. Forever.”

“F-fuck.” Dean's eyes are blown wide with lust but Sam can tell he's still wanting to argue. “You're an omega too, though! The rules don't apply to us. So shouldn't we at least switch?”

“Did you hear what I said?” Sam bends down to suck on Dean's hole, earning a gasp from his brother. “You're taking my dick like a good boy.”

“Sam, I really think -”

“Okay, that's it.” Sam throws Dean's pants out of the way, lines up before Dean can squirm away, and glides into his perfect ass. He doesn't stop moving until he's fully seated inside Dean. “See what I mean? _Perfect_ like this.”

When Dean doesn't disagree and starts to whine as Sam fucks him, he knows he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the fic? Leave a kudos and comment to let us know! 
> 
> Mock, are you good with this as a one shot? Or do you have desires and ideas for a chapter 2?


End file.
